


Blood Of The Dragon

by brightflame_Targ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, Battle for the Iron Throne, Cheating, Dragons, F/M, Jon Snow knows A LOT, Jon pines, Lyanna Stark Lives, Plotting, Scheming, Targaryen on Targaryen crime, Unrequited Love, Viserys is unbothered, battle of the Targaryens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightflame_Targ/pseuds/brightflame_Targ
Summary: "Always remember my sons, the blood of the dragon, will always bind us"------Ambition, brains and morals are tested as Westeros once again finds itself in the middle of a war started by two men, fighting over a woman.It's Targaryen vs Targaryen.Brother vs Brother.





	Blood Of The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,,,  
> 1\. Rhaegar won, but died years later trying to hatch dragon eggs.  
> 2\. He hatched the eggs and the dragons chose their riders  
> 3\. Jon, Viserys and Daenerys are the riders  
> 4\. Viserys took his dragon to Essos and he now rules Meereen  
> 5\. Rhaegar took both Elia and Lyanna as wives so Jon is legitimate even though some lords hate it  
> 6\. Ages  
> Aegon- 24  
> Jon- 23  
> Dany- 22  
> Serena/Alysanne- 17
> 
> This isnt edited, jammer

He was in love with her.

Deeply, madly and foolishly in love with his best friend. Who also happened to be his aunt and his older brother's betrothed.

But how could he not be? Daenerys was incredibly stunning, insanely passionate, smart, hot-tempered and she understood him like no other.

And as she drunkenly swayed her body, slightly offbeat, Jon couldn't help but lose himself in her. Her tiny waist framed by flared, arrogant hips and a delta-shaped torso crowned with just the most incredible breasts. Fuck, he loved her breasts. They weren't big, but he imagined they would fit perfectly in his hands.

The little red dress she wore from Essos, left little to the imagination. She was perfection. Her movements bewitched him and he was happily under her spell.

She turned to him and gave him a teasing smile. Her smile was disarming... unnerving. That smile did things to him. And that mouth, gods, her beautiful, tempting mouth.

And she always did this, teased him. She thought it was harmless, she didn't know how Jon really felt about her. But if only she knew that she was a permanent resident in his dreams. That she never left his thoughts. That she was his perfect fantasy. His ethereal fuck-goddess come to life.

Growing up, he had been with her almost every day; morning, noon and night, affording him endless opportunities to fall in love with her over and over again. She was his dream woman, yet she only thought of him as her best friend and her nephew. Jon knew she would do anything in the world for him; still, she had no idea as to the effect she had on him.

"You're drooling, cousin." He heard.

His cousin Robb had a smirk on his handsome face and Jon groaned, looking away from Daenerys. His cousin was the only person who knew about his feelings for his young aunt. For all his shortcomings, Robb was incredibly observant.

It was Prince Jaehaery's or Jon's, 23rd nameday celebration and half of King's Landing had been invited to the Red Keep. The tables overflowed with a variety of foods and they were practically swimming in wine. There was a band playing and everyone looked to be having a merry time. Even Rhaella Targaryen, who wasn't fond of loud music and alcohol, was smiling from ear to ear as Jon's younger twin sisters, and her youngest grandchildren, Serena and Alysanne, twirled her. Their older sister, Rhaenys and her husband, Willas Tyrell, giggled as their son ran around them. Lyanna was laughing at something Olenna Tyrell had said and Elia was in a deep conversation with her brother, Oberyn. The King of the Seven Kingdoms, Aegon, wasn't present due to some diplomatic trip to Essos.

"Shut up," Jon grumbled. He knew fantasizing about his aunt and his own brother's future wife was wrong. But, Jon couldn't help himself. His aunt was a force, and he was just a man. One that wasn't strong enough to resist.

"I thought this was supposed to be a celebration! Why are you two old men sitting down?" Daenerys asked in that smooth, musical voice of hers. Jon hadn't seen her walk over. Robb and Jon were seated next to each other in the main table, looking down at everyone in the great hall. Robb wasn't in the mood to celebrate as his lady wife, Roslin, was currently in bed due to pregnancy cramps. He wanted to be with her but he also wanted to make an appearance at his cousin's nameday celebration. He was only going to be in the capital for a few more days and he wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with Jon before he went back to the North. And Jon, he was too distracted by Daenerys to do anything else.

"I like sitting here and looking at everyone. And you know this isn't really my thing," Jon replied and he saw Daenerys pout.

"Oh, stop being a green boy. Come dance with me Jaehaerys Targaryen." Daenerys begged using Jon's full Targaryen name.

"Dany-"

He wasn't a dancer. His mother had once, sweetly, told him he had two left feet.

"Just one dance," She pleaded. She batted her eyelashes and Jon, groaned internally. That wasn't fair. If she only knew what she did to him.

"Yeah, Jon. Go dance with her," Robb smirked. Ever since he found out about his cousin's feelings for Daenerys, he had tried playing matchmaker but Jon was far too stubborn for his own good so his attempts had been futile.

"Just one dance," Daenerys resounded. "Please,"

And Jon didn't know how to say no to her, so the next thing he knew he was swaying awkwardly in the middle of the great hall.

"Relax, Jon," Daenerys laughed.

 _How can I when you're so close to me?_ He wanted to say.

And when the band changed from an upbeat song to a much slower tune, Jon didn't know whether to curse the gods or thank them.

Daenerys moved closer to him and locked her hands around his neck. This was dangerous, they were too close. His brother wouldn't approve, but Jon found he didn't really care. He was too busy drowning in her natural scent.

"I'm so proud of you," She smiled. Her eyes shined and Jon felt himself falling even deeper in love with her- if that was even possible.

Her eyes spoke of the pride she felt and Jon almost got lost in them. They were clear violet windows into her soul. When something important needed to be expressed, Daenerys spoke with her eyes. There was no running away there, no lame obfuscations, and she trusted Jon enough to not even bother trying. She allowed her truths to come through her eyes. Jon had seen them burn with fiery intensity and desire and melt with profound longing and sadness. And they were brilliant in their eloquence. The majesty in her gaze was absolute. And sometimes Jon swore they held something else for him, something different from the friendly and brotherly looks she often gave him. Then it would disappear before he could dwell on it longer.

"What for?"

"Oh, don't act so coy. You're a legend around here you know. The smallfolk call you Prince Jon the Great. They say you, Ghost and Tyraxes single-handedly won both the wars, some say you're better with the sword than Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur. Stories of your heroism and what you did for your cousin spread like wildfire."

"They're grossly exaggerated I can assure you," Jon groaned.

"Well, I'm still proud of you," She smiled and kissed his cheek, Jon savoured the feeling of her soft lips against his face.

As they continued slow dancing in silence, Jon tried to recall the exact moment he fell in love with her. But it wasn't a single moment; it was a slow but beautiful process. He was just sad; he hadn't shared the journey with her.

They had grown up together, only separated when Jon went North to better acquaint himself with his mother's family. Except for their families, they were each other's constant companion. They were co-conspirators. Partners in crime. 'Platonic soul mates', Daenerys had said once. They knew each other's boundaries and each other's weaknesses. They knew each other's insecurities and secrets. They sometimes fought like crazy, going completely apeshit, yet they also always stood up for each other. Always came back to each other. They fit perfectly like a puzzle and one could always lift the other's spirit.

-

"Where's Jon?" Serena asked Robb, out of breath from dancing.

Robb smiled and cocked his head in the direction of Jon and Daenerys.

"They look intimate" She commented. She always thought the two would make a beautiful couple, and she knew about how her brother felt about their aunt. But Daenerys was Aegon's intended and the future queen of Westeros. Nothing could ever happen between them, Jon would never betray his brother like that, no matter what her twin, Alysanne, thought.

Though Jon, himself, never told Serena or Alysanne how he felt about their aunt; it was those small things he would say that helped the twins to come to that conclusion. Like how he thought she was really pretty, or really smart and he'd have the most miserable expressions whenever some perfumed lord would speak to Daenerys. And the looks Jon gave her, gods, the man was so obvious, and how was she and Alysanne the only ones who noticed? But Serena knew they weren't _really_ the only ones who noticed, her mother and late father had also noticed the puppy eyes Jon had given Daenerys and they had sent him North hoping he would forget about Daenerys and his little crush. But they had underestimated the depth of her brother's feelings for Daenerys.

Serena also knew Jon's feelings were somewhat requited. Her aunt wasn't as obvious as Jon, but Serena knew she also had feelings for him.

"They do, don't they," Robb smirked.

"What's with that smirk, Robb?"

"Oh, nothing, sweet cousin" Robb sang. Serena gave him one more look, before re-joining her twin sister and grandmother, on the other side of the hall.

Robb chuckled and shook his head. How were people so oblivious to the pair. They had great chemistry and with the way Jon looked at her; Robb wondered how Daenerys herself could be so blind.

-

" I overheard your mother and Prince Oberyn talking to Tywin Lannister; they're finalizing your betrothal to Myrcella. Next time you celebrate your nameday, you'll be the Prince of Summerhall, have a pretty little wife, and you might even have a babe on the way-"

"Dany..."

"She's a great girl. She might have inherited her mother's looks but she has a good heart. You'll be happy with her-"

"Dany, stop-"

"What? Is that not what you want?" Daenerys asked looking Jon straight in the eye. "No? Then what do you want Jaehaerys Targaryen?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It never has," Jon said bitterly.

"It does to me," Daenerys countered, "It always has" She added softly. "So, what do you want?"

"Something- _someone_ I can't have," He answered.

Daenerys swallowed hard, "Oh,"

"She already belongs to someone else," Jon said.

"Does-" She stopped and cleared her throat, "Does, she know you feel this way?"

"What's the point? It would change nothing. And I doubt she feels the same."

"Maybe she does," Daenerys muttered softly after a few moments.

"What?" Did she just say what he thought she said?

Daenerys cleared her throat once again, "Nothing, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." She said, bowed her head and walked away. Jon's eyes stayed on her back till she was out of sight. He knew he would be haunted by her soft mutter for the rest of the night. But he couldn't have imagined it, could he? But it didn't matter anyhow, Aegon would be back in less than a moon and he and Daenerys would wed. Whatever feelings Jon had for Daenerys mattered little and they wouldn't change anything. So Jon sighed and re-joined his cousin on the main table, a dark, menacing look gracing his handsome face.

-

"Jon..." Alysanne started and paused. 

"Hmm," Her brother hummed in response not looking up from his book. It was the following day and the two siblings were in their father's library; Jon reading a book about past Northern kings and Alysanne sketching. 

"Do you think Aegon is a good king?" 

"What?" Jon asked looking up. 

"I know he's our brother and a good person, but do you think he's a good king?" 

"Well, I've only been back for a few moons and-" 

"It's been 3 years since father died and Aegon ascended to the throne. In that time we've had 2 rebellions, we owe the Lannisters and the Iron Bank thrice what we owed them before and Ser Barristan told me there was yet another riot in the streets today. That's the fifth one in less than 2 moons!" Alysanne said getting up. The fiery look on her eyes reminded Jon of their mother.

"Lys... our brother is doing the best he can. And he has very capable people advising him." Jon said, though he looked as if he was trying to convince himself rather than his sister. 

"Yes, people like his sly cousin Arianne and his snake of an uncle Oberyn-"

"Lys!" Jon chided also getting up. "Keep your voice down!" 

"Oh, you know it's true! Ever since they began advising him he's been treating us and mother differently. Last week in court he all but called her a whore! And Dorne is the only kingdom that has flourished since he became king!" 

"Alysanne-"

"I love him, Jon, really I do. But I'm not blind! And I'm not going to pretend he's doing a great job when our people are dying and Westeros is suffering!" 

"You do know it's treason to talk against the king right?" Jon asked. 

"I know," She sighed. "He was supposed to make you his hand. That's how father planned it! That's what everyone expected! You! Not his uncle!" Alysanne was pacing now. Shaking her head. 

"Aye, but Aegon is king Lys. He's doing what he thinks is best for the kingdom."

"You sound like mother" Alysanne scowled.

"She's right"

"Well, Dany agrees with me," Alysanne muttered, but it was audible enough for her brother to hear. 

"You spoke to Dany about this? Lys, do you understand how dangerous that is? She's to marry him as soon as he returns from Essos!" 

"She'd never betray my confidence." Alysanne waved it off. "But things need to change, Jon"

"What do you mean things need to change?" Jon asked his eyes narrowing.

"We can't have another Aegon the Unworthy on the throne!" 

"So you plan to remove our brother from the throne?" Jon asked incredulously. 

"I do," Alysanne answered folding her arms. 

"And replace him with who?" Jon amused her. 

"You," And that single word wiped the amusement from his face.

"Are you mad?" He whisper-yelled. 

"Think about it, Jon. You actually-"

"There's nothing to think about! I will not usurp my brother's throne! You know what the lords of King's Landing and Dorne already think of me, and now you want me to prove them right?" 

"To hell with them! If we want to ensure the survival of the seven kingdoms then-"

"Alysanne! Enough! Please, stop all this nonsense. Our brother is king and will remain king. If you have suggestions on how he can better serve our people go to him, our brother isn't an unreasonable man. He'll listen. And all this talk of unseating our brother ends in this room. Are we clear?"

"But Jon-"

"Alysanne!"

"We're clear." She said through gritted teeth. "And you're a coward"

"What?"

"Nothing," She got her sketchbook and walked to the door.

"You think I'm a coward?" 

"You are!" She shouted turning back to her brother. "You never go for what you want!" 

"I don't want the throne Alysanne!" 

"But you want Dany! And if you take the throne; you can have her!" 

"What?" Jon couldn't believe this. "You think I'd wage war and tear Westeros apart for one woman? After what happened with our parents and Robert Baratheon?"

"Not just any woman! Her! Daenerys! The girl you've loved your entire life! You can have her and save the seven kingdoms!"

"This is madness!" And how did Alysanne know about how he felt about Daenerys? And who else knew?

"It's not! Think about it, Jon! You have something Aegon doesn't, Tyraxes! And after you saved Robb's life the North will back you no matter what! So will the Vale! The Stormlands hate the Targaryens so they'll be quick to side with you, someone more Stark than Targaryen! You can make an arrangement with the Lannisters-"

"Do you hear yourself?" Jon shouted. "I've been to war Alysanne. Twice. I've seen the dead bodies. I've seen what it does to innocent bystanders. I have nightmares about it, where I wake trembling and in tears. My body is sullied with scars. I would never willingly start one. No matter the reason." 

"Fine, forget I brought it up." 

Jon sighed as he watched his sister walk out of the library and bang the door hard. His body dropped on a chair and he massaged his temples.

"Ser Jaime!" He called out. Moments later, Jaime walked in and bowed his head.

"Your Highness,"

"I suppose you heard all that," 

"It was rather hard not to, your highness." 

Jon could see the small smirk the man was hiding. "Well, come in then" 

Jon trusted Jaime. Jaime, was after all his sworn sword. They had been together since Jon was a young boy and fought two wars together.

"So, what do you think of all this madness?" Jon asked when Jaime was finally seated. 

"I think you'd make a good king. You're just, fair, you're-"

"No, not that. About Aegon. Do you also think he's not a good king?"

"Your sister didn't lie, your highness. The only kingdom that has benefited from him being king is Dorne. And the continent is deeper in debt." Jaime answered. 

"What do you think can be done? Apart from removing him from his birthright, of course"

"From what I heard, your brother is a very stubborn person. I believe his heart is in the right place but- as your sister said, he has very poisonous people around him influencing his every decision and benefiting from those said decisions." 

"I knew things weren't ideal, but riots in the streets?"

"What are you going to do?" Jaime asked. 

"I don't know. Talk to him when he returns?" Jon shrugged. He saw the look Jaime was giving him and sighed, "I'm not taking the throne Jaime"

"I didn't say anything." Jaime smiled, "But remember, whatever your decision; I'll be with you." 

Jon nodded and dismissed him. Now alone in his thoughts, he could really think about what his sister wanted him to do. But he couldn't do it, right? He wasn't Daemon Blackfyre. 

And as much as he wanted Daenerys he would never selfishly start a war for her. His feelings weren't even reciprocated for fuck's sake! Maybe if they were-

No, when his brother returned Jon would speak to him about a potential seat in his small council. Then he'd have an opinion and a say on what happens in the continent. And as for Daenerys, he'd just admire her from afar and wish her a happy marriage. 

And as images of him leading his men into battle against his brother, getting crowned while his mother smiled from the crowd, sitting on the iron throne and marrying Daenerys under a weirwood tree, flashed through his head; Jon gritted his teeth and let out a deep breath.

_"I am not Daemon Blackfyre. I am not Daemon Blackfyre. I am not Daemon Blackfyre."_

He chanted, shaking his head. Maybe if he said it enough times, all those thoughts and images would leave his head.

They didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> What to you think? Help me do better,


End file.
